


Jingle My Bells

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Holiday, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-31
Updated: 2006-03-31
Packaged: 2019-02-02 08:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12723495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Things often can be what you suspect...This is a follow up to Putting Up the Tree and that short vignette should be read first or this one probably won't make much sense.





	Jingle My Bells

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

Jack reclined on the floor with his back to the sofa. Daniel sat between his legs, leaning back into his lover. They both looked up at the new Christmas tree in its place of honor in Jack's living room. 

Jack had picked up the enormous tree at the Boy Scout tree lot in downtown Colorado Springs. He'd brought it home as a surprise for Daniel, and Sam and Teal'c had spent most of the afternoon helping them decorate it. Now the room glowed from a combination of twinkling tree lights and the soft flicker of firelight. 

There was always something magical about this time of year.

Daniel sighed deeply.

"You okay?" Jack asked, pulling Daniel in tighter against him.

"Oh, yeah," Daniel responded, his tone full of contentment. "This afternoon was a lot of fun, huh? We get so caught up in our daily lives, battling system lords and other assorted bad guys, sometimes I think we forget about just doing things for fun."

"Oh come on," Jack teased, nudging his companion. "You don't find saving the world on almost a daily basis fun? You're a tough room, Jackson. I mean, what more do you want, for cryin' out loud?"

With a smirk and with a huff of laughter, Daniel nudged his temple into the side of Jack's neck. Once more looking up at the tree, he grew thoughtful. "Hey, Jack?"

"Ummm?"

"Did you notice anything kind of strange about Sam and Teal'c this afternoon?"

"Strange like what?"

"I'm not sure. I just felt like they were both watching us very closely. Do you think maybe they know? About us, I mean. We've been so careful."

"Nah! They don't have a clue, Daniel. Our performance has been flawless. They're completely clueless, just like everyone else at the SGC."

"Well, if you're sure. I just felt like Sam especially was watching us. It almost made me uncomfortable." Daniel sighed deeply before continuing. "I guess I'm just being overly cautious."

"Don't sweat it, Daniel. I'm sure everything is fine. No one has even an inkling about our relationship."

"In that case...uh, Jack? You gonna' jingle *my* bells soon?" There was the sound of a sharp snort behind him. 

"Easy, Daniel, easy. All in good time."

"The evening's a wastin' here, and we're not getting any younger."

"Hold your horses, would ya? All good things come to those who wait. Soon."

The two men settled back in contentment, their gaze moving back and forth between the flicking fire and the beautifully decorated tree. It'd really been a nice day.

* * *

Sam watched the road carefully as she drove through the snow to drop Teal'c off back at the Mountain. They both seemed to be lost in their thoughts. The sound of the wipers on the windshield was offset by the soft music of Christmas carols on the radio.

Finally Teal'c broke the silence. "SamanthaCarter, did you see any evidence of the relationship you suspect?"

The blonde woman emitted a sigh before answering her dark-skinned companion.

"No, Teal'c, I didn't, and I was *really* watching. I don't know what it is, but I just have this feeling there's much more going on than meets the eye."

"I concur, SamanthaCarter. But until O'Neill and DanielJackson see fit to confide in us, we must be content to honor their wishes for secrecy. Your society is not so open-minded about relationships between two people of the same sex. I have observed this on numerous occasions. I find it rather disturbing compared to the life I remember on Chulak and with my warrior brothers."

"This is true, Teal'c. For better or worse, the name of the game in the military is 'don't ask, don't tell'. So that means I *can't* ask the General, and, conversely, he can't *tell* me, even if I were to ask. Believe me, it's better to just let things lie."

"The Tau'ri are a most curious race, one filled with numerous contradictions."

"That we are, Teal'c. That we are."

* * *

Meanwhile, across town, two men shared the spirit of Christmas with each other. They rejoiced in the simple pleasure of being together, the good fortune of their relationship, and the admission of the love that burned brightly between them. 

For tonight, the rest of the world could take care of itself. Tomorrow would come soon enough.

~finis~


End file.
